popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary
This article focused on the Pop'n Music character, '''Mary'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE character, see Rosemary, and for the Pop'n Music Lapistoria song, see Bloody Mary.'' - Peace= - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = May 29th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Dancing. I'm very skilled at arcade dance games! |relative = Judy and Aya (friends), Rave Girl and Tourmaline (identical personae) |like = Suama (a kind of Japanese dessert). The rest is secret. |dislike = Spiders. Their legs are creepy! |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 8-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET |theme=Do-Up Folk Soul Pride Hip Hop (ee'MALL, fomerly) Folk Soul 2 Garage House (ee'MALL) House (ee'MALL) Water Step Nu-Soul Love Pop (ee'MALL) Smooth Soul Acid Jazz, Burning Love |designer = MUKAI (pop'n), Unknown (pop'n 2-3 and 5-8), p-cat (pop'n 4), shio (pop'n 90, ちひ (CARNIVAL), eimy (ADVENTURE-PARTY♪) }} Mary is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Mary first appeared in the first release of Pop'n Music as the third playable character in the game. Since then she has continued to play as a playable character with rare appearances as a game level character. Personality Mary is both a close friend and rival with Judy and often spends her time dancing with or against her. While Judy is perky and upbeat, Mary acts mysterious about her personal life but she is well known and often complimented for her great dancing skills. But as a result she's also become very prideful in herself. She still has a lot to do, but with Judy she can work as a dancer while having fun too! Lately Mary has become very happy to have invented a special dance move for the Dance program that she, Judy and Aya are in but lately she finds herself becoming nervous since a lot of new dancers have begun to show up. Which means more people are vying for the spot as number one dancer! Character Information Mary/Character Information. Appearance Pop'n Music Born in Japan, Mary looks to be of African descent. Its possible this is just a tan job however. She has Sienna brown hair styled as an afro with few curls hanging loose and matching brown eyes. She wears a cyan thin strapless tanktop and baggy black pants with stripes going down the side, a white bracelet and light colored shoes. She has a belly button ring like Judy, and her ears are pierced. Pop'n Music 2 Mary's hair seems to have gotten a little nicer in appearance. Her outfit remains the same but her shirt now has string thin straps and she wears a blue school uniform jacket tied around her waist. A single gold bracelet/wristband and red tennis shoes. Her 2P color palette is used in House from ee'MALL 2nd avenue from Pop'n Music 10. Pop'n Music 3 Mary's colors haven now taken Judy's. Wearing red instead of blue. Wearing a black T-shirt with white sleeves and a single white star at the center, lust red colored pants with a single white line going down the center, and red and white tennis shoes from the previous game. She keeps her earring and belly button ring the same but they are silver. On her wrist is a purple wristband. Do Up In Pop'n Music 4, Mary's hair and skin remain the same, as do her piercings though gold in color. Her eyes are oddly colored however, instead of being brown, their grayish. She wears a pink and red striped tanktop, a red wristband with a clasp over it, Plain black jeans, and red and white shoes. Pop'n Music 5 Mary wears a cyan tanktop tied around her neck with a red string and regular blue jeans with a loose red belt. A small band below her shoulder, a white bracelet, and cyan and white shoes. Her jewelry is still gold in color and her eyes are once again Brown. Her 2P palette consist of a white tanktop and hot pink jeans. The red parts are now bright purple and the shoes are lilac and white. Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 8 Mary's skin coloring has become much lighter with a light yellow tinge to it while her eyes are black once again. Her hair has gained more shape, worn with a white headband. Mary wears a black bikini styled tank top with a thin armband below her shoulder and tight pants with a teal, ivy green, and light blue-gray zig-zag pattern. Her shoes are black. Her jewelry remains the same. Her 2P color palette is confirmed to be used in Garage House, from ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 9. Pride Mary has lost the yellowish tinge to her skin while everything else physically remained the same. On the top of her head, Mary wears a long blue bandana/ head scarf. Mary's outfit is very simple and like Judy's, but with a white tanktop, wristband, and khaki-green jeans with black and teal-green shoes. Her jewelry is gold. Water Step Her original 1P palette also appears in Love Pop, from ee'MALL 2nd avenue in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Nu-Soul Her original 1P palette also appears in Acid Jazz, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Smooth Soul Cameos Mary is featured in related Bemani games Guitar Freaks 11th mix/Drummania 10th mix. She is seen in the background video and banner art, for the same song shes is featured in Pop'n Music Tune Street as, "Reaching for the Stars." In Pop'n Music Tune Street, Mary has on the exact same outfit as the one seen in the video and banner art for Guitar Freaks 11thmix/Drummania 10th mix. On Judy's Win animation in EDM, Mary's attire is nearly identical to Judy's, but her top and flats are turquoise, her pants are white, and has an additional, white bowtie. She also makes another Win cameo in Pop'n Music éclale, with an extremely different attire from Judy's. Her hair is altered as her bangs were brushed on her left side. She dons a two piece dress: a light sky blue triangular-layered top with a black section, teal shorts, midnight blue socks, and teal pumps. Quotes Pop'n Music 16 Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ ハロー！ 久しぶりのパーティーだからとって も楽しみにしてたの。今回もステキ ね！じっとしていられないわ！ さっそく一緒に踊らない？ Hello! It's been a while since the last Pop'n Party, so I was really looking forward this one. It's really great this time! I just can't stay still! What do you say we dance together right now? Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Hidden Song Jazz (Phase 1) ハァイ。ちょうどよかった。 私と一緒にポップンしましょ！ ノリノリでたのむわね。 だって、チューンストリートに 音楽は欠かせないもの！ Yeess! This is good, just right. Come play Pop'n with me! I ask you in high spirits. Because music is indispensable for Tune Street! Character Comments See Mary/Character Comments. Trivia *Next to Nyami and Mimi, and Sanae-chan and Rie-chan, Mary is in the third set of characters who mimic one-another or appear the same as someone else. Unlike the previous two sets however, Mary looks nothing like Judy. *Her alternate outfit colors are usually opposite of the outfit Judy wears. Sometimes even Judy's theme colors. The same can even be said for the girls' jewelry. *If Mary is of African descent, then she'd be the first character of African descent to appear in game, as well as the first female human character. *Her name has been written as Marii, Mairi and possibly Meari. *It's unknown how her relationship with The King is, as they are rarely seen together some times and he really doesn't like Natto, which she tries to force on him multiple times. *Mary's birthdate is identical to Vic Viper's. *Mary has an analogous, but parodic counterpart, known as QT, who is one of the characters of EyeToy: Play. **Judy also has a counterpart, named as Kieu. *Mary is 19 years old. **She is one of the few characters to have their ages revealed. *Mary was going to be in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC, but was scrapped. *Mary's name is from the adoptive mother of her creator. Gallery See Mary/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Main Characters